


He really should

by starluff



Series: Drabbles for Challenge 27 [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starluff/pseuds/starluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This drabble, as well as all the following, were written in class during a free lesson. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	He really should

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble, as well as all the following, were written in class during a free lesson. Hope you enjoy!

Watson pushed himself with his feet until he had his back against the wall, not quite sitting but least not lying down completely. Breathing was painful; he must have broken a rib. Or two. The smell of the alley was a pain in itself, so thick and humid that he had to stop himself from gagging. Watson needed to get up. He also needed to stop spending his meager earnings on drink and gambling, to stop going to disreputable public-houses where he knew his person would look like a wallet waiting to be stolen, and, last but not least, he needed to stop picking fights. And maybe to find new digs, as well; he couldn't live in a hotel forever.


End file.
